Underworld Slave
by Elememtal1000
Summary: One-shot. Nivenna asks one of Chaor's slaves what it is like being a slave. Rated M because I am paranoid.


**Notes: It wouldn't surprise me if Perim has slavery or maybe had slaves in the past. But since Chaotic is meant for an younger audience I can see why the writers wouldn't want to put slavery in the show.**

 **Out of the five Tribes, I think the Underworld would be more likely to have slavery. M'arrillians did enslave other creatures, but they were from the other Tribes, so they might view their race above the other Tribes and therefor, think no M'arrillian should be enslaved.**

* * *

"What is it like to be a slave?" Nivenna asked the slave girl who was around the same age as herself.

The slave girl was cleaning the windows in Chaor's castle when Nivenna asked.

Nivenna's voice startled the girl. She knew Nivenna was watching her as she worked and she began to worry if she did something wrong to upset Nivenna.

Even though the young Muge was not her owner, she still could get Lord Chaor to punish her. The thought that Nivenna may want to cause her trouble for no reason other then to amuse herself also crossed the slave's mind. It wasn't uncommon for the free creatures to amuse themselves by harassing slaves.

But from what the girl knew, Nivenna normally left Chaor's slaves alone. At least that is what she heard from the other slaves.

She didn't know how to answer the question. This is the first time she has ever been asked something like that before. It made her stomach churn. She had to say something.

 _Does she want the honest truth or is this some kind of game to her? Will she get me in trouble if I say the wrong thing?,_ the slave girl thought. She stopped cleaning and turned around, her head bowed down not making any eye contact with Nivenna.

"Terrible. How terrible depends on what kind of slave you are and who your master is." The slave girl answered. With her head down she couldn't see Nivenna's expression. She hoped she wasn't crossing any forbidden lines. She was only trying to give the answer Nivenna wanted and from the tone of Nivenna's voice, it sounded like she really did want the honest answer.

"I guess I am on the lucky side." she adds, comparing her 'job' to what other slaves have to do on a daily bases. Cleaning a castle is not the worst thing for a slave's job.

She shudders at the thought of the other young slave girls who work in Underworld City's red light district. Her mother was one of those poor females.

 _That could have been me,_ she thinks. _Thank the Coathica my former master sold me to Lord Chaor._

Nivenna made a humming sound, like she was thinking over her answer. With each second the slave waited for Nivenna to speak, she became more nerves.

"That's not surprising." Nivenna finally says. The girl is relieved by the words. The prolonged silence was tearing her in the inside. " I thought as much. But please tell me why you think you are lucky."

 _Please?!_ The word echoed around in her head. No free creature has ever said please to her before, as if she had a choice. It was so bizarre she thought she heard her wrong.

"I am sorry mistress, please forgive me, but could you repeat what you said." She bows her head lower as she asks. Many creatures get angry at slaves if they did not hear their commands the first time. Though she does not think Nivenna will get angry, she doesn't want risk it and doesn't want to show any disrespect.

"I asked if you could explain why you think you are a lucky slave." Nivenna said.

So she did not misheard her, but she still has no idea how to handle this situation.

"My old master, the one who owned me before Lord Chaor bought me, owned a brothel and my mother." she says. " I almost became one of his sex workers, but he still had some morals about children. He always waited for them to mature before renting their bodies to others. He didn't have much use for the males born from his female slaves, so he normally sold them to others. One day, the government sent out word that Lord Chaor needed new slaves to work in his castle." She paused, waiting to see if Nivenna was getting tired of her long explanation, but the Muge didn't say for her to stop.

She thought over her words carefully. "To this day, I thank the Coathic for putting me in the right place at the right time. Business was not going well for my former master. I was still so young at the time, there was no way he would start selling my body any time soon. He decided I wasn't worth keeping any longer, so he sold me along with two males to Lord Chaor. Cleaning windows is much more better than working in the red light distract."

She told her story, now she has to wait again to see how Nivenna will react to the new information. She still has no idea why Nivenna wants to know about slavery from a slave's point of view, but she will never ask Nivenna why the sudden interest.

"Maybe you are one of the lucky ones after all." Nivenna says. "But I think I am the luckiest." The slave girl is so supersized at Nivenna's remark that she looks up to see Nivenna's smiling face. "I almost became one of those brothel slaves myself, but then Takinom bought my freedom."

Nivenna then leaves the stunned slave who has to force herself to get back to work.

She couldn't agree more how Nivenna is the luckiest out of all of them.


End file.
